Alchemy Symbol
by Dark Angel Maybe
Summary: What is the meaning of the symbol on ed's jacket and al's left shoulder? Here is my opinion


A/N: This is just my opinion about the symbol on Ed's jacket and Al's left shoulder. The actual meanings of the symbol of the snake, wings, cross, and crown are true. What I did was just give an explanation of what it meant to Ed and Al. Soo tell me what you think. This is the closest thing I could think of about the symbol. It would be interesting to what people have to say. What I am going to is go ahead and review, but if you want to give your own reasons about the symbol send me an e-mail and I'll post it under this still as Alchemy symbol. You will be given credit for what ever you write. I just don't like seeing something that is the same thing posted and reposted over and over again.

SO WELCOMING ALL AUTHORS AND READERS TO GIVE YOUR OPINION ABOUT THE ALCHEMY SYMBOL ON ED'S JACKET

**Snake is Sin** – the sin that Ed and Al created when they tried to bring there mother back. A sin called a homunculus. The boy's mother died of an illness that she had been hiding for sometime. Soon after they went into training with a women named Izumi Cirtus. She trained the boys in the true forms of alchemy. After the boys were done with training, they went back to the home of where there mother died, where their father left them in the first place. They did a transmutation known as a human transmutation to bring there mother back.

During the transmutation something went wrong "the gate" which Alphonse and Edward both went. "The gate" took from mid left thigh down of Edward's leg and took Alphonse's entire body. At the last minute Edward drew another transmutation know as a soul transmutation. In exchange Ed lost his entire right arm up to the shoulder. Attaching a soul to an object near the transmutation, there was a suit of armor near Ed it was the closest thing so he put Al's soul into the suit of armor.

The transmutation was not a success. Edward and Alphonse are broken bodies. Also the mother they tried to create was nothing as it seemed. Even though in time in the series the homunculus would look like there mother, it would never be her.

The boy's sin was when they tried forbidden alchemy "human alchemy" and as they see the sin they created known physically as "mom".

**Cross is Religion** –since I think they believed in religion before the transmutation. Before they brought there mother back they believed there was a god. After words Ed had stopped believing in god. Also throughout the series we also see other characters that don't believe in god and others that put everything to "god's word". The belief of god in Alphonse is unknown if he still believes in god or not. Even throughout the series it is not really defined if he believes or not. Religion is not talked about much except for those who truly believe in god.

**Wings are Innocent** – The boys were young at the ages of 10 and 9 when the tried to bring there mother back. It was that feeling closeness to there mother a child and mother bond that never breaks. No matter dead or alive it's a bond the will never break. They only wanted to see if there mother's smile again due to lack of a parental watching that is one of the reasons why the boys sin was created. They also believed that if they brought there mother back that there father would come back, well at least Alphonse did. Edward didn't really care for his father since he left them at an early age. These boys were innocent. They were innocent children until they going the military innocents were lost and both turned into adults. Though Alphonse never joined the military he was always at Ed's side. So in the end he was considered a member of the team in Mustangs crew.

**Crown is Royalty**- When Edward Elric went threw "the gate" the first time unknown at the time he was given the ability to do alchemy without a transmutation circle. This was unknown until Edward accidentally transmuted a bowl of cold water into steaming hot water when Mrs. Hughes went into labor during a winter storm. Also when he took the state alchemy exam for the military, the same situation happened; he did a transmutation without a circle. Causing Edward to become the "Fullmetal Alchemist" as series title is called.

Alphonse Elric was taken by "the gate" and was returned when Edward gave his right arm to have Alphonse's soul put into a near by suit of armor. While in the suit of armor Alphonse still could do alchemy, but still have to use a transmutation circle unlike his brother Edward. At the end of the series Alphonse is was able to get his body back. Though, the price was Edward going into our world and Alphonse's entire memory of the search for the Philosophers' stone. Alphones was still able to use alchemy even after getting his body back at the end of the series. Also with some retraining from Izumi he figured out that he can transfer bits of his soul into objects and make them able to move. When the transmutation was over the bit soul that it was given would come back to Alphonse.

Also they had a bond the most brothers don't even have. They lived for each other took care of each other. They did everything together. The brothers went through hardships and small victories along the way. The lesson the two boys learned while under Izumi was "All is one and one is all" That is was these boys were. They were the two that equaled one and all. To have a bond that will never be broken. Being there for each other through thick and thin. To me that is royalty.


End file.
